


"Real"

by blynninja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Other, Winry Centric, super short, thoughts on ed and al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Winry thinks about Ed and Al's quest to get their bodies back.





	"Real"

**Author's Note:**

> Another case of "I started this months ago and I can't think of anything to add to it so here have a fic."

Some days that creed, “We’ll get our bodies back!” makes her cringe.

Some days she feels like Ed is ungrateful for the gift she’s given him: the ability to walk without falling over, and an arm that he can turn into anything if he so chooses.

Sure, she wants desperately for Al to get his old body back, to be free of the armor Ed had so hastily bonded him to.

But some days she wonders if Ed thinks of the impact his mantra of getting his “real” body back has on her. If he thinks about the fact that his automail arm and leg _are_ real, and have cost them _both_ a lot of blood, sweat, and tears.

She knows the toll that the automail limbs can take on his body, and the pain that maintenance can be.

But she’s Winry Rockbell of Rockbell Automail, for crying out loud. Automatil is what she _does_.

And sometimes she thinks that the way Ed so flippantly tosses phrases around, the same way that he tends to toss people around, is a testament to his attitude on the matter: if he keeps repeating his mantra, he’ll find a way to make it truth.

And as much as Winry wants them both to be back to normal, a part of her wishes, selfishly, that Ed would remember the good his automail does, and treat it—and her—accordingly.


End file.
